Bakery Mishap
by GirlOnFire99
Summary: An oven misfunction happens down at the bakery and the Hunger Games couple, Peeta and Katniss, barley make it out alive. When a peice of wood in flames comes down on Katniss, she experiences life threatning injurys. Peeta will do everything to save Katniss but how can he do it if he blames himself? Will the two of them ever be the same after this tragic disaster? One-shot! :


**Hi guys! So I didn't really want to start a story but I wrote this a long time ago but I didn't want to post it. In my opinion, this is a terrible story but I was legit forced against my will to post this by my best friend, LiveLifeToIt'sFullest47 who didn't wait for me at lunch! lol anyway before you read this story, please know that I don't think it's good, its very dramatic, all the health stuff is incorrect so just deal with it, and that it is very long! lol thanks and enjoy my one-shot that turned out to be 4,231 words long!**

**Just to set things up, this is after the Hunger Games and everything, Peeta and Katniss are alread married and they have no kids!**

**Now enjoy! :P**

* * *

Peeta's POV:

I take Katniss to the bakery to show her how to make a cake. My co-workers are making stuff for display so I have the afternoon off to stay with Katniss. We make the cake and stick it in the oven.

"Now, we wait," I tell her and she smiles. I love it when she does this. Waiting time to her means time for us. I give her a kiss and we walk out of the kitchen and I prop her up on the counter. It's late so the bakery is closed. I take out all the money from today and start to count it.

A few minutes later, I hear the ding from the oven telling us that the cake is ready. Katniss goes into the kitchen to take it out. Suddenly I hear a huge blast coming from the kitchen. And then another one. And another one. I feel an enormous amount of heat come over my body.

There is a fire in the kitchen.

I rush to the kitchen to find nothing but black smoke and flames everywhere. One of my co-workers jumps out of the smoke and rushed out the door. A few more co-workers come out but no Katniss. I have to save her.

I get on my knees to avoid the smoke and I crawl on the ground, searching for Katniss, dodging every flame that comes. "KATNISS!" I yell to her. The noise is so loud, I can't hear myself scream. My throat fills with the black smoke and I cough non-stop. My leg catches a flam but I quickly put it out. It hurts but I have to find Katniss, I tell myself and I push through.

"KATNISS!" I try again but still no answer. I dodge another flame and I start to hear moaning followed by coughing. I try to stop myself from coughing just to hear where the moans are coming from.

Then I see a huge lump with a piece of wood on top that's in flames. "KATNISS!" I grab the wood and throw it then I try to put the flames out that are on her shirt. She groans and coughs and I am determined to get us both out, alive. I quickly, but gently pick her up and climb through the back door.

There are firefighters surrounding what was the bakery and the moment I run out with Katniss in my arms, they take action. I collapse on the ground, finding no strength to carry on and I feel someone take her out of my arms. I am too weak to follow her so I just lay there, coughing through the black smoke, trying to find oxygen.

I feel a pair of hands on me and I am rolled into someone's lap. They someone puts an oxygen mask around my face and tell me to take deep breaths and I do.

Suddenly, I am lifted onto a cot and they wheel me away from the burning building. I look around to see paramedics treating all my co-workers but I don't see Katniss. I start to take off the oxygen mask but when I do, I regret it. The paramedics place it back on and then tend to my burn on my leg. I let them wrap it up and when they start to wheel me into an ambulance, I stop them.

"Peeta, we have to get you to a hospital to treat your leg," They tell me but I force myself to my feet and start to hobble over to the ambulance parked right next to me but I am pulled back.

"Peeta," They say while holding me back. I let them and watch someone being lifted into the ambulance. They are very badly injured, both legs covered with bruise and burns, another arm completely burned and a head injury. Their hair, covered in soot and a layer of sweat covering their body. It takes me a while to realize through the burns and the oxygen mask that it's Katniss.

I pull out of their grip and run over to her, ignoring the throbbing pain in my leg. By the time I reach her, Katniss is already in the ambulance so I start to climb in but another paramedic stops me.

"Please, she needs me," I tell her but they seem unconvinced. "I'm her husband," I tell them and the nod their head and I climb in right next to Katniss. She's unconscious which in my opinion is a good thing because that way she won't have to feel all the pain. But the paramedics do everything possible to get her awake. They inject something into her arm and I see her eyes open a little bit but squint at the pain. They tilt her head towards them to hold her oxygen mask tightly to her face as they shine a light in her eyes. She says something but I can't hear it.

"We'll be there soon, just hang on," they tell her and I see a tear slide down her cheek. It breaks my heart to see her this way. She says something again and this time I can hear it.

"Pe-eta. Is he- okay?" She asks them and that's when I know that she doesn't know I'm in here with her. So I take her other hand, the one that isn't burnt badly and hold it. And she carful turns her head to me. I can tell this is painful for her but she does it anyway.

"I'm right her Katniss, I'm not going anywhere," I tell her and I have to do everything to hold myself from crying and hold her in my arms.

"Pe-eta," She says and then passes out again from all the pain. I continue to hold her hand until we get to the hospital. She is whisked to the operation room and I am brought to another room to be treated for my leg. It hurts but I cannot compare it to the pain Katniss must be feeling. If only I was there for her. I promised to protect her but look at where we are now. I have never had to deal with an oven misfunction but the one time I wasn't there, it happened and now Katniss has to pay for it. _I'm so sorry, Katniss,_ I think.

The doctor puts some cream on the burn that stings unbelievably. I tense up, hoping that the pain will go away and eventually, it does. Finally, for what seems to be hours, they wrap my leg up in a special cast for burns and I am wheeled to another room.

"Is Katniss out of surgery yet?" I ask on of the nurses. She takes a while to answer me which gets me nervous.

"No, she's still in operation but I will let you know when she's out," She tells me and I sigh.

"Is she okay?" I ask her.

"I don't know, I haven't checked in a while so I will go find out and let you know," She says and walks out the door. The remaining nurse puts something into my IV and when the medicine reaches my blood stream, my eye lids get heavy and I fall unconscious.

When I finally wake up, I am alone in my room. I don't know how long I've been out but I have to been with Katniss. I slowly take out my IV and I grab my crutches that are resting against the wall. Then I start to make my way to find Katniss. Unfortunately, I pass on of my nurses and she stops me.

"Peeta! Where are you going?" She asks me.

"Katniss. She needs me. And, I need her," I tell the nurse and she smiles slightly.

"Okay, well, have a seat," She says gesturing to the guest seat in the hallway. I am confused at what is happening but I sit down anyway. The nurse sits down next to me.

"Katniss is okay. She is in the room down the hall. You're very lucky. They lost her several times on the operating table but they always managed to get her heart starting again. Her legs are injured pretty badly and her right arm caught on fire so that's the worst of the burns. It's also broken from a piece of wood that fell on it. And the worst, she has a major concussion that may involve…" She pauses and I'm afraid of what she's going to say next. "Memory loss," She finishes. Memory loss? Will Katniss know who I am?

I stand up and adjust my crutches. "Thank you," I say to the nurse and I make my way down the hall. I look at every clipboard to see which room Katniss is in. Finally, I come across the clipboard that has her name on it. _Katniss Mellark._ . Her nurse sees me in the window and before I can open the door, she opens it_. What is with all the nurses trying to stop me from getting to Katniss, _I ask myself.

"Hi Peeta, Katniss is okay. She just got out of surgery and is still unconscious. You may see her but she is very delicate. I ask you, not to touch her," She tells me and I nod my head and walk in the room. The nurse closes the door so we can have some privacy.

My world is falling apart at the sight of my wife. Her legs, all bandaged up and her arm, a cast covering up to her shoulder. And her head, wrapped in bandages, covering the wound that might cause memory loss. How could I let this happen? I promised to keep her safe and she almost died. I take a seat next to Katniss. The nurse asked me to not touch her, but how can I not? I gently brush her hair out of her face and tuck it behind her ear. Then I hold her hand. I can't take it anymore, I think and I start to cry. I rest my head on my stretched out arm, holding her hand. I cry and cry and it's nonstop. The tears just keep coming and coming. I'm not one for crying but how can I not when your wife was just badly injured in a fire that you could have protected her from.

Suddenly, I hear her coughing and I look up. She continues to cough but her eyes are still closed. The nurses' rush in I drop her hand and get out of the way. They quickly fill her IV with medicine and Katniss starts to calm down. They press her oxygen mask tightly to her face and after 5 minutes, she finally stops coughing.

"She still has some smoke in her lungs," One of the nurses tells me. "In a few days, she'll stop coughing," She tells me. I nod my head and they all leave. Except on nurse, that stays so that when it happens again, she'll be there to take care of it. I sit back in the hair next to her and I stare at her eyes that are still closed. I entwine our fingers together and I stay like this. I don't plan on leaving.

Hours and hours go past and her eyes remain closed. I finally crave into hunger and go downstairs to get something to eat. When I come back up, I see the nurse talking to Katniss, who is now awake and doesn't have to oxygen mask on anymore. She's awake! I open the door and Katniss pulls all her attention to me. I stop and smile at her, wanting to take her in my arms but I know I can't do that. She doesn't say anything so I walk next to her bed.

"Hi, Sweetheart," I say and her blank expression on her face changes to confusion.

"Hi…" She says and tails off. Now I'm confused. What's going on? I thought Katniss would be happy to see me.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her.

"Okay but- who are you?" She asks and I stare at her. My own wife forgot who I am. That's when it hit me that her concussion is causing memory loss. I sit down before I can pass out.

"Katniss, I'm Peeta," I say and she gives me another confusing face.

"Peeta, you're… husband." I say and her eyes widen and her eyes trail to her left hand which holds our wedding ring. Then she slowly raises her eyes back to me.

**(Omg, I was just watching the movie The Vow and I fell in love with it. I wanted to a part of that scene in this story so I'm not trying to copy it, I just loved that scene and wanted to use it! Maybe I should do a disclaimer for it… lol but now you know! BACK TO THE STORY! :)**

"Peeta, may I see you in the hallway?" The nurse asks me. I nod my head and grab my crutches. I sit in the guest chair and I try hard to realize what's happening.

"Katniss is suffering from memory loss. Once her concussion heals, then she will remember who you are," She says. I try to stay strong. Stay strong for Katniss. But she doesn't even remember who I am. No. No, once her concussion heals. Then she'll remember me.

"How long will that take?" I ask her.

"No one knows. Her memory might come back before then. It depends on how fast her memory tissue heals. Until then, I think it would be best for her if you only came when she's sleeping," She tells me. I nod my head and with my crutches, I walk back to my room. This is so much to take in. I lie down and finally fall asleep.

"Peeta. Peeta?" I hear a voice. I open my eyes to see Katniss's nurse waking me up.

"Wh- what?" I ask.

"Katniss is sleeping now, if you would like to be with her," She says. Of course I want to be with her. I get my crutches and make my way down to her room. I take my seat next to her bed and I hold her hand again. This comforts me, knowing that she is here and she is safe. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I just wish she knew who I was.

Once again, after a few hours she wakes up and still doesn't know who I am. I know me being here and her not knowing who I am makes her uncomfortable, but I can't help myself.

"Hey, Katniss. How are you feeling?" I ask her.

"My head hurts," she says. This, again, breaks my heart to see her in so much discomfort.

"Okay, I'll go get the nurse," I tell her and I go and find her. I tell the nurse what happen and she takes action. I go back to my room and wait until she's asleep again.

This is basically the same routine for the next 3 days. I have to wait until she's asleep and she still doesn't recognize me. I'm allowed to leave the hospital tomorrow but Katniss has to stay here for a few more weeks. I start to wonder if she'll ever remember me but I have to remind myself that she will get better.

My thoughts are interrupted but the nurse coming in to tell me I can see Katniss now. I get up and remember that I need to use crutches. These things are annoying but I adjusted to them quickly.

Once I get to Katniss's room, I take my usual seat and take her hand. The nurse leaves and I am finally alone with my wife that doesn't know who I am. I wish I could do more for her, but I can't. I lay my head down and I feel silent tears fall. They keep coming and coming.

Suddenly I feel a hand brush through my hair and I look up. Katniss is awake and has tears in her eyes too.

"Peeta," She says and I can tell from the tone of her voice that she knows who I am.

"Katniss?" I ask her and she nods her head and cries more. "Katniss!" I exclaim and jump up and kiss her. She's back! Her memory tissue healed and she remembers me! She kisses me back and I brush her hair out of her face. Then I dry her tears which are still coming.

"Peeta," She chokes out. It's like the only words we can say right now, is each other's name.

"It's okay, I'm right here, I'm not leaving you," I tell her, trying to stop her tears.

"Stay with me," She says.

"Always," I reply back. I feel her arm slide around my neck and she pulls me in. I carefully wrap my arms around her, trying to avoid her broken and burnt right arm. And finally, I am holding her. She is back in my arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I tell her.

"No, Peeta . Don't be. Without you, I wouldn't be here," She says.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you too," She says. We both so lost into each other, that we don't even realize the nurse come in.

"Hello Katniss, Peeta!" She says scaring both of us. I gently unwrap my arms from her and I hold her hand.

"Well! Looks like you have your memory back!" She says. Katniss smiles and I squeeze her hand. "The doctor will be right in to check on you and change some of your bandages. Peeta, you may come back another time," She says and I feel Katniss tense up. I know she does not want me to leave. But I don't want to make a problem. I start to get up but Katniss doesn't let go of my hand.

"Peeta, please," She says and I know that I have to stay.

"Peeta will be back after the doctor checks you," the nurse says. She is really getting on my nerves today. Katniss looks at me and I sit down.

"I'm not going anywhere," I tell Katniss. She smiles and I feel her hand relax. The nurse starts to say something but the doctor comes in.

"Hi Katniss! How are you feeling?" He asks.

"Okay," she says. The nurse walks out of the room and the doctor sits in the chair on the other side of the bed.

"Well, I'm just going to check you and ask you some questions," He says. "Let's start with, what hurts the most?" Katniss takes no time to answer that.

"My head," She says.

"Okay, just tell me if you feel any sudden sharp pain," He says and begins to unwrap the bandages around her head. Katniss closes her eyes and squeezes my hand.

I melt at the sight of the injury on her head. I want to break down and cry but I have to stay strong.

"How you doing?" The doctor asks her.

"It hurts," She says, still holding my hand.

"Just hand in there," He says then talks to the nurses and they rush out of the room to get something. The doctor examines the injury and I look away. I can't bear to look at it anymore. It breaks me even more. Few minutes later, the nursed come back in. One holding bandages, the other holding some sort of cream. I know that cream. It's the same stuff they put on my leg that stung really badly. I can't imagine what it will feel like on a head injury like Katniss's. The nurses give the cream to the doctor dabs his finger in it.

"Okay Katniss, I'm not going to lie when I tell you that this going to sting a lot," He says and Katniss takes a deep breath and starts to shake. Great, more pain for her to bear. "But it will soon feel good," He finishes. Katniss gives a small nod and the doctor starts to rub the cream on her head.

The moment it touches the wound, Katniss squeezes my hand really hard, cutting off the circulation. She lets out a moan and I know she's in pain. I rub the back of her hand with my thumb, drawing imaginary circles.

"You can do this, Katniss. Stay with me," I tell her. She lets out another moan of pain as the doctor applies more cream on her head. Katniss starts to cry and I do everything possible to help her. Finally the doctor places a pad of cotton on her head and wraps it in bandages. But Katniss, is still in pain.

"Take a deep breath, Katniss you can do this. I'm right here," I tell her. Finally the pain starts to ease and she begins to relax.

"Sorry, Katniss but now it will heal a lot faster!" The doctor says trying to cheer her up. Katniss still doesn't open her eyes and she continues to take deep breaths. It's so hard to see her this way. Especially knowing that I could have prevented this.

After the doctor checks her arm and legs, he gives a prescription to the nurse and she starts to fill it. Then she puts it through the IV.

"There you go, this should help with the pain," She says and when it reaches her blood stream, I feel her grip on my hand relax even more. Then the nurse walks out the door, leaving us alone for the night.

"You okay?" I ask her. She opens her eyes and gives me a small smile.

"Yeah," She says and I kiss her forehead.

"You'll be better soon, I promise," I tell her. She moves over and gestures me to lay down with her. I have been waiting to do this for a while, seeing her all broken. I carefully slide next to her. I keep my brunt leg away from hers to make sure I don't accidently bump her. I wrap my arm under her neck so that she's resting on my arm. I remember that she can't scoot next to me because it might hurt the burns on her legs and especially her right arm which is resting on her stomach. My lips meet hers and we fall asleep together.

I am discharged from the hospital today but I don't go home. I stay with Katniss and I am at her side every minute. She's getting better every day. It's been 3 weeks and in one more week, we can go home. The doctor removed my cast yesterday and I finally don't have to use the crutches anymore. Katniss is finally allowed to be out of her room but she has to use a wheel chair. Today, I am going to take her out of this room.

I help her into the wheel chair and get her comfortable. Then I wheel her around the bed and out the door. I drive her down the hall and into the elevator.

"Which floor would you like to go to?" I ask and she pushes the number 1.

"Let's start from the bottom and work our way up," She says. And sure enough, we walk around the entire 1st floor, then the 2nd, then the 3rd and so on and so on till we reach our floor. I wheel her back to her room and help her onto the bed. She gets tired really fast and falls asleep almost instantly.

The rest of the week goes by really fast and finally, Katniss is discharged from the hospital. He burns on her legs are not that bad anymore and she doesn't need crutches or a wheelchair. Her arm is still in a cast and the bandages are still around her head, but she doesn't feel dizzy anymore when she walks. We say good bye to all the nursed that helped us and the doctors and then make our way home.

I help Katniss up the porch and open the door for her. She walks in and takes a deep breath. If I know Katniss, she is picturing that night when we left for the baker, one month ago.

I come up behind her and embrace her into a hug. I help her up the stairs since she is still delicate and weak. She lays down on the bed and I lay down with her. She cuddles up to me and put my arm out for her to rest her head on and the other arm, I use to pull her close, into me.

We try to start our normal routines but I leave out the bakery, since it's still burned down. When I cook, I try avoid the oven but when I do use it, Katniss leaves the kitchen and goes into the living room. Afterwards, I go to reinsure her that I'm done using the oven.

She's getting stronger and doesn't need my help going up the stairs anymore. And she just went to the doctors and got her cast off her arm and the bandages off her head. Her head still looks pretty bad but the doctor told us that it will look a lot better soon.

Everything is starting to get normal again.

We are finally home and together.

* * *

**See what I mean about terrible? ARE YOU HAPPY Miss. LiveLifeToIt'sFullest47?! I will not be posting anothter chapter because this is a ONE-SHOT. **

**Thanks sooo much for reading and please reveiw if you want another story up soon! :)**

**If you haven't checked out my other stories, please do so! :)**

**REVIEW! And please be nice about it. I know this was terrible so you don't need to tell me that or anything else that you hate about it.**

**Thanks, :P**

**~GirlOnFire99**


End file.
